


pleasant conversation

by soursherbert



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Phone Sex, and i oop, and woody loves it hfmdjmfn, bo peep and woody get funky, bo's a little snarky and radiates just a lil top energy yakno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursherbert/pseuds/soursherbert
Summary: Bo's stuck on Molly's shelves while the family goes on vacation. But that isn't going to stop her from having some fun.





	pleasant conversation

  Bo's hands traced the buttons of one of Andy's Mom's landline phones with a delectable gaze, her eyes drawn to the padded numbers.

 

 It was a day all the toys had been waiting for, at least, in the terms of getting a break. In the midst of the morning, when Andy and Molly packed their belongings for a weekend-long trip to a nearby beach, the toys were already in a hustle to begin their own festivities. And, Bo had been planning her own for a little while.

 

 Woody insisted on staying in Andy's room that day. The night before, he broke the news that the Gang needed help accommodating for the next week's schedule, checks, meetings, and a jumbled continuing list Woody jotted down in his mind. He was tense.

 

 And so was Bo, she couldn't lie. She kept being placed on some of the highest shelves in Molly's room as time went by. It tugged at her heart in an uncomfortably knowing way, but the last thing she wished to do was add to the building worry that surrounded Andy's room over even the simplest of things. (And, she was very sure most of that was already derivative of Woody.)

 

 Before parting that night, in the hallway, Bo's head swirled with exciting intent. In a very dignified kind of way, she gave a wink to the phone, blowing a kiss to a gushing Woody.

 

 A huff dwindled from the speakers of Bo's phone. "And why exactly am I going in the closet, Bo? I told you, I already searched the place for batteries before."

 

 "Look...just look one more time. Close the door on the way in." Bo's lips curled in a smile, her chest flooding with a nervous whimsy.

 

 "...Huh?"

 

 "Maybe I left them behind the door."

 

 She heard what could be a disgruntled noise, and Bo chuckles. "Uhh, Bo, I hate to say it, but I don't see anyth-"

 

 "Shhh. Is anyone else in there? Is it just you?"

 

 Now there was a silence. Woody must be looking around, and Bo began to try and picture his figure in the room, amongst packed away sports equipment and clothing. There was a slight pause. "It's just me."

 

 The silence did not, however, deter Bo. She giggled, laying back on the shelf she was laying on with the phone and a plush heart that supported her. It was an old Valentine's Day gift. "Find some place comfortable to lay down. I want to talk with you, Sheriff." Bo shifted in her spot, a hand to her chest as if to grab her nervous heart, still grinning giddily. "Just us two."

 

 For a moment, she heard a rustle and a soft grunt. She didn't even know how she got this far. Her voice turned soft, and her head lay steady near the speaker. "Describe the room. How you look right now."

 

 "...U-uh," Bo heard Woody's voice dwindle with what could be perceived as a nervous sigh. He cleared his throat. "I can't reach the light, so it's pretty dark. There's light coming in under the door, so I can see that much." Woody spoke. "I look...just like I would any other day, Bo."

 

 "How are you feeling?" Bo frowned to the phone, the nervousness of trying to initiate her desired situation starting to catch up with her.  _ Maybe I'm making him uncomfortable _ . 

 

 Woody chuckled. "Just curious to know about your… specific requests!" And Bo's heart fluttered sweetly hearing his playfulness. "I am, however, good if that's what you're asking, hon."

 

 It was now or never. "Don't you miss our…um…" She was trying her best to keep her sultry voice, her fingers trailing and tracing the phone once more, as if to accommodate for the physical loss. "Our more private times?"

 

 Now this time, there really was a silence. It almost sounded like Woody choked on the other end for a moment, the sound of himself clearing his throat noticeable. "Oh, Bo…"

 

 They hardly had time to give each other kisses. Send each other flirty looks, or take any initiative to be in the slightest bit sexually active. It seemed as time grew on, Andy's and Molly's toy's worlds grew further apart.

 

 Bo sat up, taking a deep breath. "Is this… a bad idea? You definitely see where I'm going with this now, right?"

 

 "...No, this is probably...fine." Woody whispered, accompanied by the sound of rustling fabric. "I've just...never…done anything like this. I don't want to, like, ugh…"

 

 "Me neither." Bo breathed. "But, what is it? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

 

 The sun would probably be setting in another hour. In the meantime, Bo distracted her nervous self with the ceiling. Of course, it was not really good at it's job of distracting. "No, Bo, I just… d-don't want to be…"

 

 She broke from her daze hearing his voice hitch, eyeing the phone quizzingly. "...Boring?"

 

 Bo felt a laugh emerge from her lungs without debate. Somehow, it tickled her sense of humor, baffled by the pure expression emitted from just the phones. What she would do to see his expression in the moment… "You? Bore me?"

 

 "Haha, maybe!"

 

 Oh, how pieces finally had come together. With the phone halfway spooned in her grasp, Bo brought her lips close to the speaker. "I think hearing you is going to excited me enough just for tonight, Sheriff."

 

 The receiving end reminisced of a shaky breath, and more shuffling. Bo just loved how her words alone made Woody weak in his knees. It was incredibly adorable, endeading in fact, and Bo was feeling very talkative that night. 

 

 Without thought, one of Bo's hands was already gently fondling her breast. She tilted her head against the heart plush, sighing. "Just do what I tell you, okay?"

 

 Woody's "Okay" was barely audible, his deep breathing shrouding his whisper. 

 

 Bo cooed. "Don't be nervous, baby. Just go ahead and start with your front." Her hand slid down below, resting on her dress between her legs. "Slow circles."

 

 There was no more looking at the ceiling. Bo closed her eyes, imagining. She thought about Woody, eyes closed and head tilted back with her administrating herself against him every so achingly slow. His eyes, in her vision, are half lidded in a building heat. His lips, kissable and parted with his shivering breaths.

 

 "Mnmm… Woody," She wasn't really always sure how she kept her bravado up to par, but Bo was determined to bring it out in the worst doses. "Don't stay quiet for me."

 

 It was another good moment before speaking again, as Bo was so busy interpreting every noise she could salvage from her line. She could hear Woody softly bring voice to labored breath, making her shiver. 

 

 "Gh...goodness…" Bo could hear Woody pant softly through the microphone, bringing her free hand's fingers to her lips. "C'mon, Bo…"

 

_ He was really waiting on me _ ? Bo smiled goofily in the midst of her pleasure, shuffling some. "Ok, stop." She heard Woody give out a sigh.

 

 Her mind sparked with ideas. Tons and tons of lovely thoughts that made her warm and tingly, and the sound of Woody's panting made her face beyond flush. She took a deep breath, sighing happily for a moment, still shaky.

 

 There was one thing Bo simply could not set aside during times such as these. From countless kisses to full blown make out sessions, Bo quickly learned every button. Every lever to pull to activate a wonderful surge in them both. 

 

 "Ok, Woody." Bo whispered, feeling her own self panting, her hand pressed still against her groin to feel a throbbing pressure. "I want you to grab your string. Bring it slowly to your chest."

 

 And Bo heard Woody, awfully ashamed-sounding, moan to her command. Bo had begun to move her hand again, but listened closely to the new noises coming from the phone. "Go on, honey."

 

 Woody's voice pierced her very heart, making her shiver. She herself was making soft noises now, quivering as she tuned in to an embarrassed moan, making her grin for a moment. 

 

 "Hold it...there." Bo spoke softly, somewhat out of breath. Bo sighed, a soft smile still painted on her lips. "Pull it out slowly, but listen to what I'm saying."

 

 There was only one more moment of reserved silence before she heard Woody already begin to unwind with his string, and she could honestly just listen to that all night. But Bo had too many ideas to get out of her head than to let Woody get off that easily.

 

 "I would love to see your face right now." Bo continued to touch herself, somewhat slowly, trying to keep her demeanor. "You have… hah… a beautiful face. Especially when I'm touching you."

 

 Woody moaned pitifully. Bo hadn't really put the idea through her head of how far away the other toys might be, but if Woody wasn't worried, surely she wouldn't be.

 

 "B-Bo…"

 

 "If I was there." Bo spoke labored some herself, letting out a lustrous noise close to the microphone so Woody could especially hear. "I would have my hands working on that string… I'd pull it  _ allll _ out, because nobody's going to care to hear us."

 

 She laughed softly when Woody made another noise, mixed between a surprised yelp and groan. Bo was flattered at how worked up he was. "Do it, Sheriff." Bo took another breath, moaning softly to the noises from the phone. "All the way."

 

 "Hahh… but," Woody's voice was shaky and surprisingly just as dreamy coming from the device. "What if someone- mmn… hears?"

 

 Bo chuckled breathlessly. "Don't worry, honey. You're far away, and no toy cares to go look here right now."

 

 There was a pause. Both their breaths were collectively heavy and full of craving, but Woody coined another question in his tense-sounding state. "What if…" Woody's voice was unsteady, and Bo imagined his hands gripping the ring of the pull string with incredible might. "I...you know… finish."

 

 Bo moved her hand faster now, trying to work her own self up. She did, in fact, want to finish with Woody. But honestly? She could care less.

 

 In return, she moaned again to the phone, her hips meeting her hand as she spoke. "That's no problem, hhah… Woody, you might… nnggh… have to listen to me afterwards, though."

 

 Woody's breathing hitched on the line as Bo continued to make little noises, closing her eyes to listen to Woody more. "Are...you sure?"

 

 Bo sighed, lifting a finger back up to her mouth, imagining. "I want to hear you, Woody." Bo was now as close as she could get to the phone, breathing slowly. "And I especially want to hear you…" Bo's voice faltered, worrying she might sound possibly too grotesque (If that was even possible for her.) "Peak."

 

 "...I love you, Bo." It was the last coherent sentence, and Bo giggled to his voice. "O-okay."

 

 "Mmn…" Bo continued to touch herself, arching back against the soft plush material beneath her, letting out a sigh. "Love you, too."

 

 She kept feeling her composure give way, mewlings much more vocally with each movement she administered, trying to take in her surroundings and Woody's voice. It wasn't hard to listen, however, because as soon as Woody must have begun to pull his string, he was louder. He always seemed to become more submissive the more he messed with that thing, and Bo simply loved it. "Ahh… yes, honey-"

 

 "Ah! Oooh…" Woody's voice trembled, and in the microphone, Bo could hear his breaths become frantic. "Mnngaah… Hahh…!"

 

 She wanted to keep talking to him. She wanted to tell him all her lustful thoughts and wants, but she herself was going just a little bit crazy. Something about just listening over the phone made her ecstatic, drawing out some sort of disgusting side she had hidden away. But, she could only talk so much under the wonderful heat that worked within her.

 

 In this moment of ecstasy, Bo thought about how perfect everything came to be. How, in such an unbelievably huge world, she was able to find someone as wonderful and comfortable as Woody. How, in a moment's time, they shared their first kiss. They watched Andy grow. They learned the ins and outs of the little world they lived in.

 

 And now, this. Not that they haven't had their moments before, but this time it felt somehow… wonderfully sincere.

 

 Her thoughts were broken when Woody made a strangled, hitched noise, the sounds of a soft patting against carpet being transferred through the phone. "Mmnn… Mmm-!"

 

 "Cl…" Bo panted, using the last bit of air stable in her lungs to speak. "Close?"

 "Chutes and luh- lahhhders…" Woody slurred, and Bo could hear little noises he tried to keep buried in his throat. "Y-yeah…"

 

 Bo reassured the intensity inside her by moving frantically, her legs spread across the shelf, and her feet pressing hard into the wooden support. She didn't hold back her voice, crying out loudly as she came, trembling with all her force with her end.  _ Me too. _

 

 Stuck in her daze, Bo could soon after hear Woody become loud, too. She heard her name come from unreadable lips, a snap of the wound string, and a wonderfully blissful aftermath of an overworked groan and heavy, lovely breathing.

 

 And the two of them stayed like that for a good while, Bo being comforted by the soft presence of Woody's recovery, alongside her own. 

 

 After a good amount of time, Bo turned to the phone, closing her eyes and sighing. From what she heard, Woody didn't move, but just laughed softly. "There's a chance of thunderstorms tomorrow. We might be struck with boredom again, Bo."

 

 To that, Bo laughed, too, resting her head in her hands. "Well, this time, you better come get me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so like,,,i dunno,,, i want to give them some love ;)


End file.
